


Day 1 – What’s cooking, good-looking? (Home)

by SheyShocked



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Baking, Christmas, Domestic Fluff, Echo is useless in the kitchen, F/F, Home, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Ripple has her back though, Ripple is a good girlfriend, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28035384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheyShocked/pseuds/SheyShocked
Summary: Echo thought that finding herself another hobby would make her feel more at home in their new apartment. Unfortunately, baking doesn’t seem to be her strong suit. Thank rA9 for her wonderful girlfriend, who knows just how to make her feel better!First day of New ERA Festival of Prompts, prompt Home.
Relationships: Echo | Blue-Haired Traci/Ripple | Blue-Haired Traci's Girlfriend
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: New ERA Discord: Festival of Prompts





	Day 1 – What’s cooking, good-looking? (Home)

“No, no, no, please, don’t burn, not again!” Echo shrieked as she pulled the baking tray out of the oven, desperately trying to save what was left of her last attempt at making the new special thirium-flavored Christmas cookies. There was a huge cloud of dark smoke everywhere, so thick she almost couldn’t see – thankfully opening the window helped a little.

When the air finally cleared out, she glanced back at the tray, and almost growled out of frustration and defeat. This was her third try making these kitty-shaped gingerbreads (or perhaps thiriumbreads would be more fitting), the icing was much better this time, and even so, she fucked up all over again. She had no clue what she was doing wrong and it was driving her up the wall.

In all honesty, though, it wasn’t even about the stupid cookies anymore. At least not completely. She was more upset with herself. Ever since she moved into this lovely apartment in suburbs with her beloved Ripple, she has felt strangely restless. Don’t take her wrong, of course she was damn near ecstatic that they were finally allowed to own property, but… no matter what she did, the place just didn’t feel quite like home. Which was kinda ridiculous, since she never had one, and anything was better than the club, but still, she couldn’t help how she felt.

She tried everything. Embroidered blankets all over the walls, flower pots on almost any flat surface she could find (to be fair, gardening made her feel sort of at peace, even if only for a short while), nothing helped. Foolish of her to think these gingerbreads would make any difference. But according to every single magazine article she read about housing and living, adopting another “homey” hobby should at least cheer her up. So far, it only made her feel mad.

“Hey,” Ripple suddenly barged into the kitchen, still dressed in her oversized sleeping T-shirt and rubbing her eyes, yawning like a crocodile (androids didn’t even require going into stasis so often, but she just loved napping for some reason), giving her girlfriend a nice bear hug from behind. Usually, Echo would be elated about having the love of her life so close, but not today. Today she was furious. And unfortunately, Ripple’s stupid, half-asleep smile as she whispered: “What’s cooking, good-looking? Still trying your hand at baking?” only made it worse.

“Yeah, and I’m so done with it! I just can’t get it right no matter what I do!”

Ripple reached over her and grabbed one completely black piece of dough, now more coal than anything else, putting it on her tongue before immediately spitting it out. “Well, no shit,” she said, but when she noticed her lover’s upset expression, she turned her around so they were standing face to face, gently swaying with her. “Hey, Blues, it doesn’t matter you can’t cook. Or bake. Remember that time when I was supposed to take care of Herbert the first?”

Echo chuckled, glancing over at Herbert the second in a brand new flowerpot – this one was Ripple-proofed, stored on the highest shelf nearby the window. “I still have no idea how you managed to kill an aloe vera.”

“Well, probably because I don’t have a green thumb like certain someone. And that’s okay. If we were perfect in every way, it would be terribly boring, don’t you think, Flower-girl?”

“Yeah, I guess you are right. It’s not only about the baking though. I just…wish to feel at home here, but I can’t. Dunno why.”

Ripple stared at her completely dumbstruck for a second. Then it seemed to dawn upon her and she gently took Echo’s hand in hers, caressing it, their skins melting away almost on an instinct. It was their small ritual these days. Whenever one of them (or both) needed some reassurance, the other would offer it, letting them share all of the soft feelings they had for each other. Needless to say, it never failed to make Echo’s eyes water with tears.

“I’m sorry for that, love. But home doesn’t have to be a place, you know? You are mine for example. And if you one day decide you wanna move out of Detroit and go to Europe rear sheep, so be it! I will be happy as long as I am by your side.”

Echo tried (and failed) to fight back a sob. “Did I tell you already how much I love you?”

“Oh, I dunno. Maybe. But some things bear repeating!”

“You dork,” she muttered with a big smile on her face as she leaned in, capturing her beautiful lady’s lips in a soft, loving kiss. And Ripple was right. It really felt like coming home for the first time in forever.

To hell with the cookies!

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s my first story for the Festival of Prompts! I planned to join in only for one day (the story for tomorrow got way longer and complex than I’ve expected), but somehow I managed to write more, so stay tuned! Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed and if you did, be sure to leave kudos or a comment! Feedback is what keeps me going these days!


End file.
